


A Night in Neverland

by caught_in_the_filter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Smut-adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caught_in_the_filter/pseuds/caught_in_the_filter
Summary: Fulfilling the prompt: Captain Swan + "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" with Neverland smut-adjacent.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	A Night in Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted by justanother-unluckysoul to write CS + “Did you know that you talk in your sleep?” for a 5+ sentence fic.
> 
> I was going to make this angsty ngl. But given that I had just woken myself up from a nightmare that day by talking loudly at it, I decided f*** it, I’m making this sexy. And it’s set in their camp in Neverland because why not.
> 
> Then kmomof4 prompted for 5+ more sentences.
> 
> Now I’m posting both answers here together as a one-shot.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Killian lay on his side on his blanket, head propped up on his hand, admiring her from afar with a certain awed softness in his expression, though his words were tainted with an undertone of mischief.

“Um, no?” Emma answered, anxious embarrassment lacing both her words and her expression as fragments of the dream she was having resurfaced in her memory. “What—what did I say?” She was hesitant to ask, afraid to know his answer, as she sat upright and bent her knees into the hold of her arms in an effort to expose as little of herself to him as possible, her clothes no longer feeling adequate enough for that. 

“Well,” that devious smirk of his crossed his face and she knew she was in for it as he continued, “I guess, I’m not sure how much could be considered _talking_ , per se. There were some rather intriguing sounds, mostly.” Killian stood and approached her with a swagger in his step before he knelt in front of her. “One thing is for sure though,” his voice dropped low and a subtle tremble overtook her, “you were _very_ insistent I keep going. So tell me, love,” he leaned in close, a hair’s breadth away from her lips as he straddled her legs with his arms and held himself just above her knees, “tell me exactly what I was doing, so that I may continue as you wish.” 

“I, um,” Emma thought about saying she couldn’t remember, but she knew he wouldn’t fall for her lie, so she decided to be cheeky instead. “You actually stopped talking for once. I had to encourage that.” 

“Oh?” Killian raised his eyebrow and shifted closer to her. 

Emma realized she’d made a mistake rocking back from him when she suddenly felt her shoulders hit her blanket, officially pinning her beneath him as he hovered above her, nestled between her legs which she hadn’t realized she’d parted for him. 

“And why was that?” he asked, dipping his head so he could nuzzle at her neck, “Was my mouth, perhaps, otherwise occupied?” 

“N-no, but—” Her mouth suddenly felt dry and she found herself at a loss for words, too nervous to say them anyway. 

“Yes, love?” He prodded, tugging the strap of her tank with the tip of his hook and slipping it off her shoulder so he could follow the lowering neckline with his lips until he reached the swell of her breast. 

“Easy, tiger,” Emma stilled him with her hands on his arms and almost wanted to laugh at his reluctant groan, “we’ve got company.” 

“Then may I suggest we take matters elsewhere and tend to them, before we _both_ wake the rest of the team with our ‘oh so innocent’ dreams?” 

Emma wasn’t sure how to respond, but she knew sleep was gone for her now. 

_Fuck it_ , she thought. 

“Where did you have in mind?”


End file.
